<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncanny by AXEe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364238">Uncanny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe'>AXEe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of 13/Rose fun with the fam.   Enjoy :=)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncanny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of 13/Rose fun with the fam.   Enjoy :=)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>“You’re not serious” Rose exclaimed as she followed The Doctor down the corridor.</p><p>“Nope! Totally serious!” The Doctor proclaimed.</p><p>“How can <em>you</em> of all people not see it?” Rose exclaimed “you <em>were</em> him!”</p><p>“I know!” The Doctor grinned as she turned around to face her, walking backwards as they entered the library “but I still don’t see it!” she declared.</p><p>“Everything OK?” Yaz asked as she and Graham and Ryan looked up at the two blondes.</p><p>“Huh? Oh Rose here thinks that some actor looks like one of my past faces” The Doctor dismissed.</p><p>“He doesn’t just ‘look’ like you,” Rose scoffed “he’s the spitting image!”</p><p>“Which actor is this?” Yaz asked, sharing a confused look with the boys.</p><p>“I don’t know his name, but he played Mr. Curry” Rose explained.</p><p>“Mr. Curry?” Yaz echoed “as in…the cranky neighbor from Paddington?”</p><p>“That’s it” Rose nodded.</p><p>“Wait,” Ryan held up a hand “Paddington? Like…the train station?”</p><p>“No, the bear,” Graham explained.   At Ryan’s clear confusion, both he and Yaz stared at him “seriously, nothing?” Graham asked “darkest Peru?”</p><p>“Lived with the Browns at Number 32 Windsor Gardens? Aunt Lucy and the home for retired bears?” Yaz added.</p><p>“No” Ryan shook his head.</p><p>“Oh, Ryan, you need to read more,” Yaz declared, her tone indicating that her heart went out to Ryan “so,” she turned back to the two blondes “what’s this about the actor playing Mr. Curry?”</p><p>“Rose here seems to think the actor who played him in the movie is a dead-ringer for my past face,” The Doctor explained.   She gestured towards her head “the white-haired Scotsman”</p><p>“I don’t ‘seem to think’, I <em>know</em>,” Rose declared “here,” she pulled out her sonic and aimed it at the ceiling, a holographic screen appearing “OK, here’s the actor who played Mr. Curry and…here,” another screen appeared “…is her past face”</p><p>The three members of the fam looked between the two images.</p><p>“Definitely the same” Graham nodded.</p><p>“Totally” Yaz agreed.</p><p>“They could be twins” Ryan nodded.</p><p>“There, see,” Rose turned to her wife “I told you”</p><p>The Doctor looked between the two images before shaking her head.</p><p>“I still don’t see it” she muttered…</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who haven't seen it, yes Peter Capaldi really did play the cranky Mr. Curry in the live-action version of Paddington :=).   Let me know what you thought :=)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>